


Sonnets Collection

by frenchforbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Shakespeare, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird





	1. Macbeth Series

We, we, witches three, say what is to be.  
Old skin, over older bones, tells the tale,  
From the foul air we pluck our prophecy.  
If true or not, the mortal never fails  
Then on, every movement fueled with greed.  
Tumble down down a path inescapable  
As their hand demands every cruel deed.  
They find, even murder, are capable.  
We serve Hecate, our goddess mischief filled.  
We obey her word, though some can forget,  
Some missteps and a poor man ends up killed.  
Because of us, some candle’s flame unlit.  
Fair is foul and foul is fair,  
As thou hears our cruel laughter in the wicked air.

 

Hail and hailed, a hated king falls to dust.  
Taunted and tricked by the Weïrd sisters three;  
He murdered the king, believed that he must,  
Lost footing on the steps of sanity.  
A wicked woman whispered in his ear  
Yet the leash came unbound, each thread by thread.  
The wicked woman fell, maddened by fear.  
By her own hand, entombed and left for dead.  
With each life ended, the king’s darkness grew  
While another saw the kingdom crumble,  
watching and watched until he said he knew  
To end the life of him was no trouble.  
Ambition soils the hearts of worthy men,  
Once they are gone the witches begin again.

 

From sugar coated lips a bitter lie-  
Thine rotting heart quite so quick to betray.  
And the blood on thine hands red, redder dye.  
I shall gladly attend, watch thee decay.  
Thou steps back from the murder thou hast caused  
From thine poisoned breath, thou claims innocence,  
No regret for the life thy’s put on pause.  
For shame! Thou hides behind false reticence.  
I shalt laugh as the darkness descends to  
Claim the sanity of thine mind and heart,  
Leaving only Death with a single clue  
To lead thou into where the shalt depart.  
A fate ill met by greed,  
Into the Devil’s wicked maw thou shalt feed.


	2. Cursed Kingdom

Cursed kingdom, pure heart, one sits on the throne:  
A lady with hair as red as blood spills.  
Scarred hand atop her shoulder, not alone  
As she leads a kingdom with dying hills.  
Her people are fleeing but she remains.  
Death hangs in the clouds as each stone crumbles;  
She skips meal after meal as life does drain.  
Insistent urges to leave, a mumble  
From the wanderer, defending the crown,  
Watching as loyalty consumes her heart.  
And yet the blonde man will stand his cold ground:  
Free her from the castle, falling apart.  
A story unwinding nowhere close to the end,  
Perhaps we can begin with two lonely friends.


	3. Sonnet 8.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a response to Sonnet 8
> 
> Music to hear, why hear’st thou music sadly?  
> Sweets with sweets war not, joy delights in joy.  
> Why lov’st thou that which thou receiv’st not gladly,  
> Or else receiv’st with pleasure thine annoy?  
> If the true concord of well-tuned sounds,  
> By unions married, do offend thine ear,  
> They do but sweetly chide thee, who confounds  
> In singleness the parts that thou shouldst bear.  
> Mark how one string, sweet husband to another,  
> Strikes each in each by mutual ordering,  
> Resembling sire and child and happy mother,  
> Who all in one, one pleasing note do sing;  
>   Whose speechless song, being many, seeming one,  
>   Sings this to thee: “Thou single wilt prove none.”

The music that thou speakest I hear not,  
My nearby air free of foul harmonies.  
I am contented here, hast thou forgot?  
Not even for love will I fall on knees  
To beg and plead for some kind of wanting.  
My standing in life is what I wish it.  
Call it cold- but my heart has no pining  
For sweeter families: I have not bit.  
Take my word, for sworn not to have a child,  
One existing as I still owns value.  
To be quite sure, I would rather live wild  
Than be a life truly domestic pursue.  
These words thou hast thrown upon me I call an insult,  
I hope that thine thoughts now earn your guilt.


End file.
